


Single-Tweet Fics

by NamelessMoogle



Series: Random Requests [9]
Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy X
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Family Bonding, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by Twitter, Multi, Post-Canon, Resolution, Spoilers, Twitter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessMoogle/pseuds/NamelessMoogle
Summary: Single-tweet Final Fantasy (other than FFXV) fanfics I've posted on Twitter.
Relationships: Squall Leonhart & Laguna Loire, Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Series: Random Requests [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1197838
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. FFVIII: Laguna

President Loire of Esthar was preparing hot chocolate for his guests: the heroes who had defeated the sorceress. He had chosen the beverage for their leader, who happened to be fond of it. 'Like Raine.' Laguna couldn't help but smile at the thought.


	2. FFVII: Tifa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tifa - resolve
> 
> (requested by [Treya Barton](https://twitter.com/treya_barton))

Having no place to go back to, Tifa stayed on the Highwind before the last stand. 'If things go well,' she thought, 'I will find a place I can call home.' She didn't know where it'd be nor how she'd find it, but the resolution kept her calm and focused.


	3. FFVII: Zack

Zack's PHS was full of messages he had exchanged with his boyfriend, which explained why he couldn't replace it with a newer model. Zack believed his heart forever belonged to Cl... his ex-boyfriend.


	4. FFVII: Cloud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cloud - fear
> 
> (requested by [Treya Barton](https://twitter.com/treya_barton))

There was nobody at home waiting for him. He didn't even have a HOME anymore. Even if he were gone from the Planet, no one would miss him. It was indeed the greatest fear of Cloud Strife.


	5. FFVII: Tifa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tifa - will
> 
> (requested by [Treya Barton](https://twitter.com/treya_barton))

At first, Tifa only thought about staying alive when she came to Midgar. Then, as she got to know the people under the plate, she wanted to keep them safe. That's why she decided to put her martial arts skills to use and join Avalanche.


	6. FFVII: Cloud

Cloud thought of someone at this time of year - he had to. Someone saved his life then died moments later, and Cloud went on living without memories of his saviour. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been such a burden." Tears fell as guilt weighed on his heart.


	7. FFVII: Zack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zack - caught in the rain
> 
> (requested by [Treya Barton](https://twitter.com/treya_barton))

While SOLDIERs wouldn't catch a cold, Zack hated rainy days. "Everything's so fucking gloomy," he muttered, when raindrops began falling on his head. Realising neither he nor the guardsmen had raincoats handy, he shouted, "Guys! Let's mosey!"


	8. FFVIII: Zell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FFVIII - competitive
> 
> (requested by [Kei](https://twitter.com/keitichandesu))

Zell loved gunblades and the mechanism that made them unique among all weapons. Still, he'd rather beat the shit out of Seifer with his own hands, feeling the impact on the fists. The desire made it clear what he should specialise in as the trainings began.


	9. FFVIII: Laguna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FF - chocobos
> 
> (requested by [Kei](https://twitter.com/keitichandesu))

Laguna could have picked any vehicle in existence, including the Ragnarok which had been returned to Esthar. "No need," the president shook his head. "I'm just visiting family."

Stepping away from the tombstone, he smiled at the chocobo waiting for him.


	10. FFVIII: Zell

No one in the Garden could react faster to the bell than a hungry Zell Dincht. He had a clear goal: dash to the cafeteria and grab hot dogs.

He would take the field exam again if it meant getting his hands on the...

"Sorry, but we're out of hot dogs."


	11. FFVII: Zack

Though Zack had just come back from a mission, he remembered to grab Cloud's favourite drink before heading to the training room. "Spike!" Zack waved at the young man swinging a sword at a dummy. "I'm back!"

Cloud turned around to face the SOLDIER. "Hey."


	12. FFVII: Cloud

"You're my living legacy."

Once he recovered the memory of this part of his life, he wanted to break down and cry. His life wasn't his to live or take, since an unsung hero had left everything to him.

He himself was only an empty shell, as good as dead.


	13. FFVII: Cid

He wanted everyone to shut up so that he could drink the goddamn tea.

People came to him, all the fucking time, to ask him for something or other. His airship. His rocket. The Tiny Bronco.

He knew he was useful, but he hated the punks who only used him.


	14. FFVII: Cloud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cloud - beauty
> 
> (requested by [Kei](https://twitter.com/keitichandesu))

All Cloud saw of Nibelheim was the mountains and the snow when he lived in the small town. "There's nothing here," he thought growing up. He wanted to go to Midgar for something to see and do for the future.

He was disappointed when he got under the plate.


	15. FFVII: Cloud

Cloud felt at ease riding a chocobo on the track. The bird moved with the rider, unlike a car. It also helped that chocobos relaxed around him, as if he were one of them.

Now, few people would believe he used to turn to chocobos only out of necessity until recently.


	16. FFVIII: Zell

"Why would-"

Needles rained on Zell before he could finish the question.

"I know they're-"

His fists moved faster than his mouth did, allowing him to land a few hits on the cactuar.

"You better-"

Someone in the party summoned a guardian force just in time to shut him up.


	17. FFVII: Denzel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Denzel
> 
> (requested by [ReisiAo](https://twitter.com/ReisiAo))

If home was where one lived with their flesh and blood, there was no place on the planet Denzel could call home. His home belonged to the people whose hearts had connected to his own. He could leave the school with a smile, knowing that his family was waiting for him at home.


	18. FFVII: Vincent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vincent
> 
> (requested by [kiddiluna](https://twitter.com/kiddi_luna))

Over the years, Barret and Cid gained a few more wrinkles on their foreheads, while grey hairs started appearing in the blond spike Cloud sported. Vincent watched everyone grow old, himself remaining the same as the day the gang found him in the mansion.


	19. FFX: Kimahri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kimahri
> 
> (requested by [Toastie_Pan](https://twitter.com/PanToastie))

Life was more peaceful with no one calling Kimahri hornless. After all, people outside Mt. Gagazet knew better than looking down on a guardian of the High Summoner's daughter. Still, he was the only Ronso almost everywhere Yuna and her friends went, which he was always aware of.


	20. FFX: Auron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auron
> 
> (requested by [avianscribe](https://twitter.com/avianscribe))

Auron had been a child when the training began in Bevelle, and that was he had lived until Braska came along. "And Jeckt," he chuckled at the memory of the other guardian of the High Summoner.

The one constant in the life before and after was the katana he held in the battles.


	21. FFVII: Marlene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marlene
> 
> (requested by [Davnere](https://twitter.com/DavnereCaelum))

"Is he really your dad?"

If Marlene Wallace had a gil for each time someone asked her about Dad, she would be the richest girl on the planet. Fortunately, she had no time to answer to every idiot she encountered as she headed to the Seventh Heaven.

She nodded and kept walking.


	22. FFVII: Yuffie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuffie
> 
> (requested by [Treya Barton](https://twitter.com/treya_barton))

Yuffie couldn't understand exactly what her "colleagues" were fighting for. The only thing she knew was that they were doing everything in their power to survive, with some of them trying to protect their loved ones.

"That's not so different than me doing it for Wutai, huh?"


	23. FFVIII: Rinoa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rinoa
> 
> (requested by [Davnere](https://twitter.com/DavnereCaelum))

If Rinoa didn't know she was in a "dream," she would ask Laguna if they had met before.

She couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something familiar in the way he carried himself. She had also noticed the glint in the gentle eyes that she knew she had seen elsewhere.

**Author's Note:**

> [Scream at me about my little fics](https://twitter.com/namelessmoogle1).


End file.
